random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Good Video Games Bad
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Make Navi talk more and have him/her automatically talk for you *You'll never make it past Kaepora Gaebora (the Annoying Owl) because of the two options titled "Yes". Super Mario 64 *Not remaking it for the DS because I like playing as Yoshi and Weegee and Wario. *Include Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time to annoy Mario. *Not making in 3D. Mario Kart Wii *Only including Mario, Weegee, Yoshi, Peach, like one of the versions. *Not having the classic places. *Not having the Rainbow Road and Bowser's Castle famous tracks. *Including Dora as a cart character. *Including Elmo as a cart character. *Including Nina (from Nina Needs to Go!) as a cart character...Wait, Nina didn't exist in 2008! *No bikes or optional karts. *Make it difficult to control the characters. Pokemon (series) *No professor welcoming you to Pokemon *No Boy player﻿ (ur sexist) *Have Magikarp be all of the starter Pokemon *No Master Balls *Make all of the stater Pokemon and their evolutions not able to use any HMs *Have every Pokemon game use the same ugly style Pokemon sprites that is used in Pokemon Red & Blue. **You ever wanted to see what the Gen. II-Gen. VI Pokemon would be like in that? Me neither. **Then all the Pokémon we have today would be hideous! AAGH! Wait, I probably shouldn't have said that. *No evolution stones or trading. New Super Mario Bro's Wii *Not incuding the Propeller Mushroom and Penguin suit. Some of like like flying and hate swimming! Super Scribblenauts *Make Death, nuke, black hole, flood, and nuclear ___________. Make sure all are activated. Run towards all of them at the same time. Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Not having Yoshi *Not having Yoshi Powerups *Not having Luigi ghosts *Having Clockwork Ruins a lot harder Portal *﻿Remove the cake promise *Make the lighting outside the test chambers darker *Remove the humorous and memorable quotes Any good game *Remove replay value *Have rather ugly looking box art *Have product placement in the game and have the characters say "Buy (insert product advertised in the game here) or die!". *Add very long passwords. *Release them only for the Atari 5200, CD-i, Atari Jaguar, Virtual Boy, 3DO, Game.com, R-Zone, Xbox One , Sega CD and 32X, and other failed consoles. *Mix up the characters' names. *Let the bomb hit you a mile away. *Add useless weapons. *Make it produced by Kemco or any bad game company. *Make it published by LJN or any bad game company. Mega Man (series) *Have all of the weapons be short ranged *Remove continues *Remove Rush Jet (Mega Man 3-5) *Include a ton of spikes and other instant death traps in every stage *Make the Mega Man sprite look like the one from the first box art. Contra *Have no machine gun and spread gun power ups *No 30 lives code *Make it only a one player game Super Street Fighter II *Not having Ryu and Ken *Not having Balrog, Vega, Sagat, and M. Bison be playable *Only having one stage to fight in *No Hadoken and Shoryuken special moves *Not remaking it for Game Boy Advance The Five Nights at Freddy's franchise FNAF1 *The animatronics are cheesier than Kraft Macaroni and Cheese Pasta. *After completing the game and the custom night, have white text that reads "CONGRATULATION YOU BEAT THE GAME YOU WIN". *Replace the jumpscares with a cut to static and a black screen with white text reading "NICE TRY. YAY!" FNAF2 *Not having a Freddy head. *After finishing the minigames, you get white text reading "YOU FINISH MINIGAME. YAY." FNAF3 *Making all of the Phantom Animatronics capable of getting you a game over. *Having the 6th and final night impossible to win. *Making Springtrap appear more often FNAF4 *Make "Fun With Plushtrap" impossible to win. **When you do win it, have white text reading "Congratulation!! Nice try for you!" *Exclude all scenes before every night. *Make Nightmare crash your game instead of resetting it. *After finishing the game, have white text reading "Congratulation!! You have finished the FNAF games. And prooved why Chuck E. Cheese's is better than this garbage. Now end your hallucination, and go and rest our hero!" Sonic Adventure 2 *Get rid of Shadow *Make Shadow be the Biolizard and the Hedgehog the prototype Super Mario Bros. (NES) *Please include that everything could go wrong in this game. �� *Have it cause another Gaming Crash. Sega should fix this in either way. *After finishing the game, have white text that reads "YOU WIN. PRESS ANY BUTTON TO CONTINUE." *The Toad that says "Our princess is in another castle!" says "You are idiot. Princess is in the non-exist castle." GTA franchise GTA 3 *After completing "The Exchange", have white text that reads "A winner is you!". GTA: Vice City *Remove Phil. *Entitle the game "Tommy Vercetti & Knuckles & the sky". GTA: San Andreas *Have the player lose the damn train. GTA: Liberty City Stories *Have the protagonist be an Italian chef named Oliver. **Then the wasted text would be "YOU PASTA WAY", amirite ladies? Undertale *Have all of the default BGMs be heavy metal music (I mean, every single song). *Have Sans watch the Mega Babies. *Have Undyne's cooking taste good, and have that influence Papyrus to make good spaghetti. *Toriel is an ugly troll instead of a goat mom. *After completing all levels and the game, have white text reading "Conglaturation!!! You have completed a great game. And prooved the justice of our culture. Now go and rest our heroes!" Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (video game) *After finishing the railroad racing event in the Genesis version, have white text that reads "YOU HAVE WINNED RACE. CONGRATULATION!" *Have all versions cause yet another gaming crash. Nintendo would fix it this time. Diddy Kong Racing *You only get to control a slippery car *No cool power-ups *Have only Diddy Kong be playable. *Add extremely long passwords. *After completing the game, the text "CONGRATULATION, YOU BEAT GAME! GOOD NIGHT!" Category:Sonic Category:Video Games Category:How To Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Mario Category:Mega Man Category:Pokemon Category:Street Fighter Category:Balloon Fighter Category:Alice